Mr Peabody and Persephone
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Mr. Peabody decides to hire an assistant, and after searching, it's a tie between two candidates, Maxwell and Persephone. He decides to test them both. Along the way, Mr. Peabody and Persephone start to have feelings for one another. Sherman ships it. Mr. PeabodyxOC
1. The Assistant

**A/N: I'm finally posting this! I hope I did well and that you all enjoy this! I worked hard, but I was saving it until I made a significant amount of progress on it, so that I don't accidentally forget about this fic and then end up taking 6 months to write the second chapter...Anyways, enjoy!**

**The Assistant**

Mr. Peabody looked at the row of college students standing in front of him. Today, he would hire one of them to be his assistant. Whichever was the lucky one, who got hired, would be the one who helped him, from either lending him a hand around the house, or to things complex as helping him with things related to the WABAC. And occasionally, if the need arise, they might have to watch Sherman, while Peabody was out doing something important, that Sherman couldn't tag along.

At the beginning of the day, there were twenty, and he had narrowed it down to 5.

The top five candidates were Maxwell Pyrope, Andrea Jones, Persephone Regal, Jana Johnson, and David Egbert.

It was a hard choice for Mr. Peabody, seeing that all of them were qualified. He decided to interview them each individually.

One by one, he interviewed them.

First he interviewed David. David was very annoying, and a little stuck up. David was out.

Then, he interviewed Jana. She was extremely shy, and couldn't speak, and had to leave.

He interviewed Andrea, and she was extremely disagreeable.

The only two left were Maxwell and Persephone.

Both Maxwell and Persephone seemed like perfect candidates. Peabody was at a crossroads.

Both had a lot to offer. He decided to test them both. He'd give them both the job temporarily, and whoever did it best got the job.

They'd both live with Mr. Peabody, just out of convenience.

The next morning, both Persephone and Maxwell met up with Mr. Peabody.

"I have gathered you both here, because for the next 6 months, you will both live here, where I will see which one of you is the best for this job." he said. He looked each of them in the eye, nodding.

"Alright, sir" said Persephone, with a bright smile.

"It's Mr. Peabody to you, Miss." Peabody replied. "But it is good to see that you're enthusiastic."

Persephone continued to smile. Mr. Peabody could tell that she was a very charming girl, and he would probably like her.

"So, Mr. Peabody, what do we do right now?" Maxwell asked with a blank expression.

"Just settle in. The job starts tomorrow." Mr. Peabody replied

Persephone settled into her room. Right now it was empty, and white, but not for long. She took out some posters and photos and began putting them on the walls. After that, she went back to the living area.

There was a cute little boy in the living room. Persephone figured that he was probably Sherman, Peabody's adopted son.

"Hi." Persephone said to him with a smile.

"Hello!" Sherman said back. "I'm Sherman!"

"I figured. I work for your father." Persephone replied, still smiling.

Sherman smiled too. "You're really pretty." He said.

"Thanks." Persephone smiled even brighter. "I'm Persephone"

"Per-seph-o-ne…OH! Like the Greek goddess? Mr. Peabody taught me about them Greek mythology when we went to ancient Greece yesterday!" Sherman smiled. He was proud of himself.

"Yes." Persephone giggled. Then she stopped. "Wait, he took you to ancient Greece?" this confused her.

"I see you've met my son." Mr. Peabody said, walking into the room. "And as for going to ancient Greece, well, tomorrow, I will be showing you a little something I invented, called the 'WABAC'."

"What does it do?" asked Persephone.

"It's a time machine!" Sherman blurted out.

"A time machine?" Persephone looked interested. Her inner Sci-fi geek was squealing.

"Indeed, Persephone. It is a time machine." Mr. Peabody took Persephone's hand. Her gold eyes glimmered.

Persephone laughed. "You're touching my hand" She was blushing.

Mr. Peabody let go. "Sorry, Ms. Regal." he apologized. "How rude of me, I should have asked permission."

"Oh it's no problem, really." Persephone moved some hair out of her face. "It's fine." she bit her lip.

"Mr. Peabody" Sherman whispered. "I think she loves you"

Persephone heard that. "W-what? I just met him!" She laughed uncomfortably.

"Don't be ridiculous Sherman, we just met." Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman.

He was uncomfortable as well.

There was 30 seconds of awkward silence, then Mr. Peabody spoke.

"Anyways, be up bright and early tomorrow. We will be going back to meet Abraham Lincoln."

Later that night, everyone went to sleep.

Persephone lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_A real live time machine…I can't believe it! I knew time travel was possible…_

_And Mr. Peabody was the one who made it…I always believed he would be capable of something so amazing…He can really do anything, can't he?_

**~End Chapter One~**


	2. The WABAC

**The WABAC**

Persephone fell asleep after thinking a few hours, and before she knew it, her alarm was going off. She hit snooze, and fell back asleep.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Ms. Regal, are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Peabody. She didn't answer "Are you awake?"

Persephone sat up, her hair messy, she yawned. "I've been up for hours!" she said, yawning. She fell asleep.

Mr. Peabody heard her snoring, since he has really good hearing, being that he's a dog. "Ms. Regal?"

She shook awake. "Huh?"

"We're going in the WABAC in 20 minutes, please be ready."

"WABAC?" Persephone thought about that, trying to figure out where she'd heard that. "OH!" She shot out of bed, and grabbed some clothing, and put it on, and ran out of her room before Mr. Peabody had walked away. "I'm ready!" she smiled brightly.

"Yes, I see." Mr. Peabody replied. He smirked at the girl. "And right in time." He looked down at her knees, seeing the kitty cat tights she was wearing. But, she was missing something kind of important. "Adorable tights, but a small suggestion."

"What?"

"Shoes." He pointed at her feet. She forgot to put on shoes.

"Oh crap…Sorry…" She ran back to her room, and came back, wearing shoes this time.

"Yes. Nice. Let's go." Mr. Peabody led Persephone down the hall-way.

"Is…Maxwell coming with us?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" Persephone shrugged

"Maxwell seems to make you uncomfortable."

"How did you-"

"I read people. He seems the competitive type. You, on the other hand, seem to get uncomfortable easily."

"Well…Yeah."

"Yes, I could tell, especially when Sherman said you were "in love with me". Hm. Funny isn't it? It's not the first time Sherman's said that to a woman who showed me attention for more than ten minutes." said Mr. Peabody "But he is young, and he's shaping up to be quite the romantic. Or, he just wants a mother. From what I know of humans, Sherman's still at the age where he'd be clinging to his mother, and since he doesn't have anyone to be his maternal figure, he seems to attach the title to any adult he trusts. It's normal but _weird._"

"Well, I really wouldn't be surprised if you had many female admirers…or male ones"

"Oh, yes, you should see how many letters I get on Valentine 's Day. From actresses, princesses, even supreme court justices…"

Persephone stopped.

"Are you alright, Persephone?" Mr. Peabody also stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She looked down. She continued walking. "So, you wouldn't happen to have a special someone, would you?"

"Oh, no. I tend to focus more on taking care of Sherman, and also, any business I may have to take care of."

"Ah." Persephone just sounded in reply.

It felt like forever, before they were finally in the living room.

Maxwell was sitting in the living room. Sherman was trying to talk to him, but he just sat there. He stared at Persephone, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Persephone!" Sherman ran over to her. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Sherman." Persephone smiled. She was uncomfortable with the fact that Maxwell was staring at her. She looked up at him, and he quickly looked away.

"Anyways, today, we are going to see Abraham Lincoln." Mr. Peabody led Maxwell and Persephone to the WABAC. Sherman was walking right next to Peabody, since he already knew where he was going.

It was a giant red egg.

"Wow…" Persephone mouthed "It's amazing…"

"Yes, that's what they usually say." Peabody replied (goodness, he is cocky.)

They all got inside the WABAC. The machine was as sci-fi looking on the inside, as it was on the outside.

"The year is 1865." said Peabody, setting the travel date to 1865.

"Wait, but if we're going to see Abraham Lincoln in the year 1865…Isn't that when he…uh…" Persephone gulped

Peabody looked at her, and leaned close to her face. "Don't tell Sherman. We'll leave before…you know. He doesn't need to know until he's older."

They got to the year 1865. They were dressed in the correct clothing for that time, which was no problem for the men, but it was a bit of a problem for Persephone, being that she had to wear a corset. This was uncomfortably tight, compared to what she was used to wearing.

The group entered the White House, where Abraham Lincoln was looking in the mirror, messing with his shirt, getting ready to go to a play. He saw Mr. Peabody.

"Ah, Mr. Peabody, thought I'd see you and your boy again. And you brought guests." said Abraham Lincoln

"Yes. This is Persephone" Mr. Peabody pointed at her, she was messing her clothes, because of how tight they were. "And that's Maxwell." He pointed at the blank-faced man.

President Lincoln looked at a clock.

"Well, I have to go out with the Mrs., goodbye friends." said the President, heading out, with his wife, Mary Todd.

When he was gone, Mr. Peabody spoke. "And we all know what happens to Lincoln. Since Persephone appears to be close to passing out, we should probably leave now."

"Thank…" Persephone puffed. That corset was so tight; she could barely get enough air to speak.

They headed back to the WABAC, and went back to present day. When they got back, Persephone was so happy to not have to wear that corset.

She breathed loudly, and Maxwell glared at her. She felt uncomfortable, and looked away. She looked at Peabody. Mr. Peabody happened to looked over to her, and he smiled. Persephone blushed, and looked down.

"Well, Persephone, I guess you could say, going back in time left you…_breathless_?" said Mr. Peabody, making the face he usually makes when he says puns.

Despite how lame that pun was, Persephone giggled. She was the only one who laughed.

"I don't get it." Sherman said, like usual.

Mr. Peabody looked at her differently.

**~End Chapter 2~**


	3. The Problem with Maxwell

**The Crush and Conclusion**

Two months later, Mr. Peabody and Persephone had grown a bit closer and were talking every single day, about anything. He also noticed how Persephone seemed to act around him. He was suspecting that she had a thing for him.

Part of him wasn't surprised, due to the amount of female admirers he has, the other part was flattered. He wasn't going to say a thing unless she explicitly made it clear.

ɷöɷ

Today, Mr. Peabody had to attend an important conference having to do with one of his experiments. He absolutely had to be there in person, but that was no problem. He trusted Persephone to take care of Sherman in his absence, as he'd noticed that they got along.

Persephone would be picking Sherman up from school.

Mr. Peabody fixed his bow-tie and made sure he looked suitable to go.

"Persephone, you understand the arrangements, right?" Peabody was just making sure, as he did feel a little nervous. As much as he was comfortable with leaving Sherman with Persephone, he still had the concerns any parent would before leaving his child with a babysitter the first time.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody" Persephone replied, confidently.

"Alright, Persephone, I'll be off then. I will see you and Sherman around the hour of 9 o'clock pm."

Persephone picked up Sherman from school.

"Hello Miss Persephone. Did Mr. Peabody already leave?"

"Yes." Persephone replied, as she drove Sherman back to the apartment.

For a few hours, Persephone played with Sherman, until it was 8:30, which was his bed time. Persephone tucked him in.

"Miss Persephone?" asked Sherman

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Do you love Mr. Peabody?" he asked innocently

"Well uhm… you see…well…maybe…I…" Persephone didn't know how to answer

"I read in the book Pollyanna, that when Aunt Polly loved Doctor Chilton, she had red on her cheeks, and whenever I see you and Mr. Peabody together, your cheeks are red" Sherman pointed out

"Well, I mean, who couldn't love Mr. Peabody? He's so wonderful, and kind, and handsome…" Persephone lost track.

"Persephone…Will you be my mommy?"

Persephone smiled.

"Yes, Sherman." she replied

She hugged Sherman, said goodnight, and went to the living room.

Maxwell was out there, already, staring blankly at Persephone.

"What do you want?" she raised an eyebrow

"Nothing" He came closer to her, pulling at a lock of her hair. She swatted it out of his hand.

"Don't touch my hair, I just dyed it yesterday and you could get it on your hands"

He grabbed it again "Oh, so your hair isn't naturally purple?"

"Of course it isn't! Who has purple hair?"

"What's the natural color?" He asked

"Why does that matter?"

"I SAID, what's the natural color?"

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to."

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" said Maxwell, in a creepy, insincere tone.

"Listen, bucko, you're being really creepy, and I don't like your tone!" Persephone poked him in the chest

"Well I don't like _your_ tone!" he shouted

"Be quiet! Sherman is sleeping!" Persephone whisper-shouted.

Just in the nick of time, Mr. Peabody got home, to see Persephone and Maxwell bickering.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Persephone whisper-shouted at him, and then stomped off, muttering curses under her breath.

Mr. Peabody followed Persephone, until she went in her room and slammed the door.

Peabody knocked. "Persephone."

"Mr. Peabody?" She opened the door.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a second?"

"Uh…yeah…Uh…just a sec…" She closed the door, and quickly pulled down a bunch of posters of Mr. Peabody, that she had on the wall, folding them, and putting them in her drawer. She went back to the door. "Okay, you can come in."

Mr. Peabody sat in a chair near her bed. "Persephone, is Maxwell troubling you?"

"Yes, actually." She replied, sighing, pushing hair out of her face.

"Well, between you and me, I was going to pick you."

"You…were?"

"Yes. It was because a couple weeks ago, I was watching how you and Maxwell interact with Sherman. Maxwell didn't appear to care about Sherman. But you? Well, Sherman seems to like you, and I know I can really trust you to take care of Sherman when I have to do something, and I can't bring him along. And I-" He stopped. He was about to say the three words he rarely said, that he hadn't even said to his pride and joy Sherman, until the previous autumn. He bit his lip. What was he thinking? This was very unlike him, considering he's the type to not really get attached to many people, and it took him nearly 8 years to even say those words to his own son.

Not to mention, despite them being good friends already, she had been sending mixed signals. She seemed to be interested in him, but at the same time, he could also sense confusion and doubt.

"You what?" Persephone raised her eyebrow.

Mr. Peabody had to say something quick. "And I-I think you'd be great for this job!" He said in the most casual of ways. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, goodnight Persephone." He stood up. "Have nice dreams, dear. I'll see you in the morning." He left, and closed the door. He breathed out heavily. "I just called her _dear_" He said, realizing how awkward that might be for her.

Persephone sat on her bed, blushing, and thoroughly confused. Did he just call her _dear? _She shook this feeling she was having, and started getting ready for bed.

ɷöɷ

The next morning, at breakfast, Mr. Peabody gathered both Persephone and Maxwell. Maxwell, as usual, was blank faced, and Persephone knew exactly what this was about.

"I have an announcement to make. Over the past two months, I have been observing you both, and I have come to a decision 4 months early. Seeing as Persephone has all the qualities I was looking for, I have decided, I will hire Persephone."

"What?!" Maxwell practically growled.

Persephone just sat silently, with a slight smirk, that she covered with her hand, as she blushed slightly.

"I'm hiring Persephone."

Maxwell stood up grumbling. "Well! Fine! This isn't the last of me!" He walked backwards and fell down. "I'm okay!" He got up and ran out.

Mr. Peabody was very confused and a little unnerved by that action.

"I wonder what his problem is…" Persephone asked

"Well, for one, he isn't actually a college student. He's only 16 years old. I stumbled upon that information last night." Peabody replied.

"How?"

"I walked past his room, which the door was partially open, and he said it out loud. Also he said something about making me pay. That only reaffirmed that you are indeed the right choice."

"But what is he making you pay for?"

"That, Persephone, we may never know."

ɷöɷ

Less than a month later, Persephone was completely moved in, now that she officially had the job.

She was more than ready for whatever would be coming.

**Sorry for the weird ending. Anyways, I'm working on another story, that follows another plotline. So you have to wait till part 3 to find out what Maxwell's problem is. (Mostly because if I tried to write the end of that plot, a lot of things wouldn't make sense, since the other plotline I'm writing for the next story is crucial to getting to the 3rd story...)...Anyways, yeah! Hint for the next story is that it involves Persephone's birthday.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed part 1! PArt 2 is coming ASAP!**


End file.
